Talk:Daily:Friday/@comment-68.50.96.99-20150604220823/@comment-198.200.85.234-20150606005944
Don't use gems dude. There's such a better way of doing it Try this method: -Get a Metal Mimic. -Get a Sphere/LeaderSkill/FriendSkill that heals units every turn (like Rin or the towns Phoenix Eye). -Grab any Sphere/LeaderSkill/FriendSkill that gives even a tiny HP boost [EDIT(inlove) and a Defense boost, otherwise the Mecha God can deal more than 1 damage. I'm not sure exactly how much is needed, but an extra 15% seems to be enough, so I recommend just using your best Def+HP sphere (all three need to be active, the sphere goes on the Metal Mimic) -Grab one revive. -Beat the first two rooms (admittedly you may need to use more than two units for this), the Metal Mimic will probably die. -When you get to the Mecha God, use your revive on the Metal Mimic, don't worry about anyone else. -Turn on auto. -Set your phone/tablet to not time out and plug it in. -Go to sleep. Ta-da! When you wake up you'll have your Mecha God! To elaborate, the Mecha Gods can only do a maximum of 20 hits to any target per turn, so if a Metal Mimic has at least 21 health it wont die since it can only take one damage at a time. Because of how low the HP is, Rin (or whoever you use) will always bring it's health to max, causing it to be completely invincible. The healing still happens even if Rin dies so you can just leave the Metal Mimic on auto and it will win. The downside is (unless you have multiple Metal Mimics with crazy attack boosts) it takes forever. But it's an incredibly easy way to get your first 7 star units, assuming you can get passed the first two rooms. Can you use 2 of them? yes you can use more than one and yes I think they all have the same hit number so it should work for every element. I used a friend since I don't have a unit with the healing leader skill either, so I can't help you out there, but there's more than one unit that works so check your other friends. Also if you have a Rin friend but it's not popping up, favorite them in the friends list and do something else (like the very first quest mission for example) to refresh it, they should be available right away. I've beat dark and fire that way, perhaps some of the others are slightly different and I was wrong. At 27 hp it makes sense that the Mimic would go down to 8 (that's 19 hits), but if he went down to 6 the thunder one might have more hits, though as long as it survives one turn it should heal to full and be fine. If it still died maybe one of the elements has a crazy attack or a def-breaker. I'll try the earth one later today and see what happens.... I think I've figured it out. In the past I was using Sacred Jewels and a Medulla Gem with my mimics, which give a Def boost as well. This time I went in with two mimics using those, and a third with only an HP boost. The third mimic kept taking ~80 damage hits and dying, while the other two were fine. So I believe the Mecha Gods are just so strong that they can deal more than one damage, even against 9999 defense, but with a Def boost as well the Mimics are fine. And it's not a defense ignoring attack since the other two lived and the 3rd always died no matter what attack was used.